Life
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: Prologe: Memoirs. Semi-AU. Humanized The world is ending. Guess whose lucky enough to save it? Well... the whole gang is involved this time. Mature! Death, and graphic sexual situations (eventually) You are warned. Mordecai x Rigby Eileen x Thomas Mitch x Starla.


**This is my new idea for a Morby Fanfiction. This story takes place in a world wide catastrophe. And Rigby is the one lucky enough to have to save everyone... with his friends.**

**There are graphic depictions of:**

**Death**

**Torture**

**Sex (Of the gay persuasion)**

**And discussions of: **

**Religion**

**and other opinions. I'm simply warning you now**

**Disclaimer: JG quintel made this show.**

**Enjoy the Prologue!**

* * *

Rigby's Memoirs.

Everyone wonders where people get there creative inspiration. Some are born with it, some discover it. Me? I've learned it's all around you.

Take Thomas for example. He's not enitrely an interesting person as many would believe. As nice of a guy as he is, he's definatly one to follow a crowd. To feel acceptance, even to death he would follow.

Then there's Eileen, a girl whose probably become a best friend after all this, who I introduced to Thomas a year ago or so.

Pops... a lot of people have taken him for granted based solely on his innocent demeanor. I always tell him he is an amazing artist and he shouldn't let what people say damper his cheer. Not that he would let it happen anyway... and like I tell others... "He just moves to the beat of a different drum."

Don, even being my younger brother, believed in the old ideals of a past generation. He loves me, which I don't doubt, but I knew when all this began that by the end he wouldn't be along for the ride. Oh yeah, he went nuts.

Margret, unlike my brother, was a catalyst for change in my life. She always tried to be there for me, but for years I never knew how much that was. She's been my rock and I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her.

I guess that sorta makes Skips my hero too. He got out of a terrible situation and found a great spiritual strength... I'm not sure what caused all the problems he solved, but I hope he sent em' to the moon.

When Mitch introduced us to Starla a few years ago they seemed to fit with themselves perfectly. I never knew how strong that bond was until recently... and how hard it was to put back together. I had to do what any good person would do... and fix it.

And Mordecai... who I almost lost a year ago... when all of this transpired. I'm lucky enough to say he's the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep. I don't know what I would do without him.

My parents always taught me that no matter what I needed to improve the lives of the people I cared about by 50% more than my own, and in most cases, I did.

I helped with their pain, never commanded unquestionable silence, and never made anyone sacrifice more than another.

As a martyr for change, I walked a tightrope between tradition and progress. And usually, I failed by one outsiders standards or another.

But I figured out that success and failure are just black and white in an all grey area. What matters is that we change and influence everything we touch, and hope to make it better. And nothing on Earth is more important than that.

Keeping all these memories down have basically gotten me through the last year I mean... I feel so scarred sometimes I'll wake up and everything else will go wrong again. When you're a highschool dropout with no other future than what you make and your life goes to hell you... lose all sense of security.

So I guess I'm keeping these words so as to anyone who may read them someday to know that you can't take life for granted.

For a while I lost myself in hatred and a depression that I wondered why I fought at all... Until I saw that my friehds needed me to stay strong so they could stay strong. One day I actually imagined myself back in my old carefree life... but I felt so guilty I made up some altruistic reason as to why I had...

And then the accident happened and some of us almost died. I snapped out of my mourning immediately and all of my life energy went into choosing life.

In choosing Life I realized that my life was my own to shape, despite evidence to the contrary. But to do it I had to work for it. And as I worked I realized I relived it. Whatever I didn't like I tried to rearrange.

I made a commitment to finish this out, even if it meant sacrificing my own life or mind for it. But the more I worked the more I realized why I had made the choices I had made. And that was the real prize.

And I learned that dreams and goals don't work without action, the only person stopping me is me... I learned that love is stronger than hate. And most important I learned that even the smallest of people, or raccoons, can make the biggest difference in the lives of everyone around them.

I think I'll be a lot better now that this is over. ~Rigby.


End file.
